Be Boys
by Yuura-Sama
Summary: FICHAS FECHADAS... Uma escola masculina cheia de bishounens... YAOI  LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Seria tão divertido. xD**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna...**

**Imagino que essa seja a primeira fic de fichas totalmente YAOI...**

_**Ia esperar terminar a fic New Generation, mas acabei me empolgando e resolvi postar essa história, vai ser num Universo Alternativo, uma escola, onde os Dourados serão professores, abaixo, uma pequena história para apresentar meu novo personagem e saberem sobre o que eu pretendo escrever...**_

Era uma sala escura, cheia de estantes com livros velhos e muitas caixas com arquivos escolares, dois rapazes estavam ofegantes, aos abraços e beijos, haviam derrubado a pilha de livros antigos.

- Gabriel, alguém pode aparecer?- Diz um de cabelos vermelhos.

- Não se preocupe...Serei rápido...- O de cabelos negros, num movimento rápido, vira o menor de costas o fazendo encostar numa pequena caixa, beijando sua nuca e retirando sua calça.

Minutos depois...(_**autor(a) malvado(a)... Depois escrevo com detalhes, é apenas para apresentar melhor o Gabriel**_)

Gabriel sai da salinha arrumando a gravata, era um rapaz de cabelos castanhos curtos, franja meio longa e bagunçada, jogada para trás mas que teima em cobrir os belos olhos levemente caídos e rubros, de rosto delicado e fino, nariz fino e reto, lábios finos e rosados, pele alva. Cerca de 1,80, magro e esguio, era do tipo modelo, tinha porte e andava com charme. Mandava beijinhos para os que passavam pelo corredor, enquanto sorria com aquele jeito de moleque travesso.

Seu nome completo era Gabriel Sebastian de Chardonêt, filhos de franceses multi-milionários e morava na terra do sol nascente desde os 12 anos e atualmente estudava no segundo do ensino médio da "_Athenas_", o melhor colégio do país, freqüentado apenas por pessoas de elite, cujos pais eram podres de rico, era um colégio masculino e tinha um estudo de primeira linha.

Era fim começo de outono, as folhas começavam a cair das árvores, Gabriel pára em frente a grande janela do corredor e observa as folhas, seu olhar era melancólico, um olhar que muitos poucos viam, ele olha para a própria mão, no dedo mindinho um anel de ouro, era quadrado e tinha uma enorme pedra vermelha, como seus olhos.

Fim de aula, Gabriel anda sem rumo pelas ruas, logo estava no porto, o vento sopra... Olhando mais uma vez para as mãos, ele retira o anel e fecha o punho, fazendo menção de jogar a jóia no mar, fecha os olhos e levanta o braço prendendo a respiração. Mas logo perde as forças e abaixa o braço, dando um longo suspiro.

Logo chega em sua casa, uma bela mansão em um bairro nobre, o mordomo abre a porta, uma empregada vem correndo tirando seu casaco e pegando sua pasta.

- Senhor Gabriel, o almoço está pronto, sua mãe mandou preparar algo especial!- Sorri a governanta.

- Ela voltou?- Pergunta o garoto com certo entusiasmo.

- Não, mas ligou hoje de manhã, ela mandou um presente, está em sua cama.- Responde a governanta.

- Não estou com fome Mariet...- Gabriel abaixa o rosto e ruma em direção à escada.

- Mas senhor, é sua festa...- Diz a governanta.

- Tire o dia de folga, parece que meus pais não voltam hoje mesmo... Aproveitem a festa por mim...- Gabriel sorri e sobre as escadas.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, encontra um enorme embrulho, outro pequeno e um bilhete. O embrulho maior era mais um terno _Armani,_ o menor tinha uma chave de carro. O bilhete dizia: " _**Gabriel, parabéns pelos 18 anos, espero que goste de seu presente, sentimos muito não estarmos nesse dia tão especial...beijos papa et mère**_".

- Eu fiz 16 anos... E meu aniversário foi antes de ontem...- O garoto se joga na cama, colocando o braço no rosto.

Mais uma vez olha para o anel...

**-Flash Back-**

_Gabriel era um estranho naquele país, aquele país era estranho para o jovem, por isso seus pais resolveram colocá-lo em uma escola cheia de estrangeiros, a __**Athenas**__, além de ser o melhor colégio do país. Ainda com 12 anos, Gabriel era muito tímido, retraído, distante, desconfiado, não fazia amizade com facilidade._

_Seu jeito tímido e traços delicados acabou chamando a atenção de um certo professor, era Grego e se chamava Milo, logo se tornaram amantes, todo final de aula, Gabriel ficava na sala com a desculpa de estar de castigo ou recuperação, ninguém nunca desconfiou._

_Gabriel amou Milo, e amou muito, se entregando de corpo e alma, mas um dia... Era o único que o entendia, seus pais eram muito ocupados, sempre trabalhando, sempre viajando. O garoto sempre teve de tudo, as melhores roupas, os melhores brinquedos, os melhores cursos... Mas não era isso que ele queria, sabia que seus pais trabalhavam para poder dar de tudo para ele, mas ele sentia falta de amor e carinho, era um garoto carente._

_Final de aula, Gabriel estava no colo de Milo, este beijava o pescoço fino do garoto._

_- Gabi, preciso dizer algo...- Diz Milo, abraçando o corpo magro._

_- Diga...- Sorri o jovem._

_- Primeiro quero lhe entregar isto...- Milo entrega uma caixa de veludo, dentro um anel de ouro com uma pedra vermelha._

_- Eu tenho que voltar para a Grécia...- Diz Milo depois de um tempo._

_- Quê? Mas... Quando?- Gabriel sente uma pontada no peito.._

_- ... Quando parte?- Gabriel estava confuso._

_- Amanhã... Meus pais querem que eu me case...- O professor abaixa o rosto._

_-...Amanhã... Casar?- Gabriel sente seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas._

_- Gabi...- Gabriel empurra Milo e sai correndo ainda arrumando o uniforme._

_Gabriel correu e correu, sentia-se traído, foi apenas um brinquedo, uma diversão, ele seria trocado, seria abandonado...Lágrimas e mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos. Chorou e chorou a noite toda, não foi à escola no dia seguinte, não viu seu amado professor pela última vez..._

_Dois dias depois e ainda com os olhos vermelhos, Gabriel se lembra da caixinha que ganhou de Milo, queria saber o que era, mesmo que fosse jogar. Ao abrir a caixa, um anel, de ouro, com uma pedra vermelha, um rubi, e junto um bilhete..." __**Gabi... Espero que goste, escolhi o rubi, por ser vermelho como seus olhos. Prometo que virei buscá-lo...Para sempre...Milo**__"..._

**-Fim do Flash Back-**

- Quando voltará?- E com esses pensamentos, Gabriel adormeceu... Por muito tempo ele esperou, tentou jogar o anel várias vezes, mas nunca conseguiu, ele sabe que precisa esquecer Milo e encontrar alguém que realmente se importe com ele.

xxOxx

Ufa, finalmente terminei o começo da história... A história se passa no Japão, na escola Athenas, uma escola apenas com bishounens ricos...

_**Gabriel**_ foi inspirado em um personagem chamado _**Tamaki**_ do anime _Ouran Host Club_...Ele é um garoto super empolgado, tendo crises muito gays de vez em quando, muito safado(_**isso já perceberam no começo da fic**_), educado, charmoso, inteligente, sempre com um sorriso maroto e safado, é popular, se acha, um narciso de primeira linha, um sedutor e chavequeiro sem conserto, divertido, agora está cercado de amigos. Mas isso é um tipo de máscara para esconder o garoto triste, solitário, indiferente e carente que é quando está sozinho.

Bom, agora que conheceram minha nova criação, vamos à ficha. Apenas BOYS dessa vez!!!!

**Nome:**

**Apelido:**

**Idade: (_de 15 à 18_)**

**Signo:**

**Série:(_1° col ao 3° col_)**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Status: (_seme ou uke_)**

**Mania:**

**Qualidade:**

**Defeito:**

**História: (não precisa ser muito complexa, vai ser apenas para conhecer um pouco o personagem. Ah, lembrem-se que são todos muito ricos...)**

**Família:**

**Posso mudar algo?**

Espero fichas...Até...


	2. Chapter 2

**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Seria tão divertido. xD**

**Créditos à Pisces Luna...**

**Imagino que essa seja a primeira fic de fichas totalmente YAOI...**

_**Ia esperar terminar a fic New Generation, mas acabei me empolgando e resolvi postar essa história, vai ser num Universo Alternativo, uma escola, onde os Dourados serão professores, abaixo, uma pequena história para apresentar meu novo personagem e saberem sobre o que eu pretendo escrever...**_

Hello!!! Puxa, estou contente, tivemos muitas fichas...Vamos à pequenos detalhes, não coloquei o par a escolher pelo fato desse(a) autor(a) desmiolado(a) querer formar vários pares durante a história, entre os alunos e professores, por isso também não tem número de personagens... Digo que adorei os meninos, são perfeitos!!! Recebi algumas fichas por PM também...

Aqui vão os meninos...

**Nome: **Gabriel Sebastian de Chardonêt(_**Não preciso apresentar muito**_)

**Apelido: **Gabi

**Idade**: 16 anos

**Signo**: virgem

**Série**: 2°col

**Aparência**: 1,80, corpo magro e esguio, pele alva e delicada, rosto fino e traços delicados, nariz fino e reto, lábios finos e rosados, olhos levemente caídos e vermelhos, cabelos castanhos, curtos com a franja meio longa, jogada para trás, mas que teima em cair bagunçados pelo rosto, sorriso malandro, tem um brinco na orelha esquerda. Muito bonito e sabe disso.

**Personalidade**: na frente dos amigos, empolgado, tem crises gays com freqüência, metido, sabe que é bonito e usa isso como arma à seu favor, safado, vive fugindo com algum aluno pros armários, muito inteligente, charmoso, chavequeiro, sedutor e educado. Mas no fundo e longe dos outros é solitário, indiferente, triste e muito carente. Ninguém sabe desse seu lado, ele sabe esconder muito bem.

**Status**: seme, era uke com Milo e se guarda para alguém que lhe roubar o coração.

**Mania: **mandar beijos, ficar deitado na laje da escola

**Qualidade**: educado, inteligente

**Defeito**: narciso

**História**: Filho de pais que não tem tempo para ele, nem sabem a idade do próprio filho. Mora em uma enorme mansão em um bairro chique, seus pais nunca estão em casa. Teve um caso com um professor, do qual ganhou um anel, espera por ele, mas sabe que é em vão, esconde dos amigos a tristeza e a solidão, mostrando uma máscara. Normalmente fica melancólico no outono.

**Família**: Pai Albert e mãe Lise

**Nome: **Sasori Kuroimi (_**Larry A.K. Mcdowell**_)  
**Apelido: **Sas-sama ou Escorpião (Sasori é escorpião em japonês xD)  
**Idade**: 18 o/  
**Signo**: Escorpião? 8D''  
**Série: **3º o.o  
**Aparência: **Cabelos negros, lisos com as pontas onduladas e assustadoramente longos. Sasori sempre o prende num rabo de cavalo alto e, mesmo preso, seu cabelo passa da cintura (assim você pode imaginar qual é o comprimento dele solto xD). Pele pálida, MUITO pálida... Um branco papel, mesmo! XD Olhos azuis, sendo que o esquerdo é mais escuro que o direito.  
Não tem músculo nenhum, é extremamente delicado.  
1,75 de altura.  
Ele costuma deixar duas mechas soltas, que são um pouco mas curtas e emolduram o rosto pálido e delicado.  
**Personalidade: **É silencioso, calmo e paciente. Está sempre observando os outros, admirando as pessoas, mas não tem coragem de ir falar com elas (é... ele é tímido - mas ele NÃO gagueja ò.ó). Sorri sempre que pode, para todos que quiserem receber seus sorrisos. Nunca aumenta o tom de voz e agüenta desaforos calado, de cabeça baixa. Não encara as pessoas e não enfrenta ninguém.  
É extremamente inocente... E essa inocência acaba conquistando xD às vezes solta umas frases com duplos, triplos sentidos... mas nunca percebe.  
É seduzido com MUITA facilidade xD Não é do tipo de pessoa que resiste aos encantos de alguém.  
É fiel e um excelente amigo, colocando as amizades à frente de tudo. Tem a péssima mania de "pegar" as dores dos outros xD... Seu estado emocional depende muito do estado emocional dos amigos.  
**Status**: Uke x3  
**Mania**: Enrolar os dedos nas mechas do cabelo.  
**Qualidade**: Companheiro, confiável e leal (não abandona os amigos por nada)  
**Defeito**: Tímido, passivo demais (não só nesse sentido XD'') e com a auto-estima do tamanho de uma azeitona D  
**História: **Filho de uma cantora japonesa e um empresário bem-sucedido... também japonês! xD  
Nasceu em Kyoto, na noite de 31 de outubro (fato: personagem meu que não nasceu no Halloween... Não é personagem meu! XD). É o filho do meio, tendo um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova. Sempre estudou em excelentes colégios e é um ótimo aluno... Extremamente dedicado. Por sua aparência delicada e feminina, não eram poucos os abusos (verbais) que sofria - motivo que o fez mudar de colégio várias vezes. Por isso ele prefere se isolar... Ele é meio... hmm... Traumatizado XD  
Sempre teve uma relação MUITO forte com a irmã e cuida dela como se fosse o maior tesouro da casa. Por outro lado, vive em constantes discussões com o irmão mais velho, que insiste em dizer que Sasori é a vergonha da família (por ser claramente mais feminino do que deveria..). Sasori sente-se mal depois da cada discussão, pois o irmão era o exemplo no qual ele sempre tentou se basear.  
**Família**: Mãe (Namida), pai (Higashi), irmão mais velho (Akami) e a irmã mais nova (Kayako).

**Nome:** Andrus Anatoli Kirovohrad (Nome Composto/Sobrenome)(_**Fiat Noctum**_)  
**Apelido**: "Andorus-sempai" (mais ou menos a pronúncia japonesa de Andrus... Eu acho. xD) ou o menos formal, Andy.  
**Idade:** Dezessete anos, mas vai fazer dezoito em breve.  
**Signo:** Áries.  
**Série**: 3º Colegial.  
**Aparência:** O veterano Andrus, além de ser naturalmente conhecido pelas séries mais baixas, ainda chama atenção especial pela aparência destoante da dos japoneses convencionais. Os cabelos cor de areia, mais ou menos na altura do queixo, caem como uma cortina pelos olhos de um azul intenso. Raramente os prende – só quando está estudando – e faz um rabo de cavalo bem pequeno, para não atrapalhar. Nessas situações, deixa à mostra o pescoço alabastrino, um pedaço de mau caminho. A pele é clara e lisa, e o rosto é anguloso. Tem um perfil marcante, de nariz muito reto e afilado, lábios bem delineados, suavemente pálidos, e queixo pontudo. É alto, mais ou menos 1,83m, de pernas longas e torso forte. Tem mãos de dedos finos – as quais chamam de mãos de pianista.  
Andrus possui uma tatuagem no tórax, perto do pescoço. Trata-se de um par de asas finas e compridas, acompanhando o osso das clavículas. É, porém, uma kakoushibori, que significa "tatuagem escondida". Aparece apenas em determinadas situações: quando, por exemplo, está sob o efeito de alguma excitação - depois do ato sexual, após um banho quente, alcoolizado ou depois de uma atividade física intensa. A tatuagem aparece, nessas circunstâncias, com um contorno vermelho. (Isso existe mesmo, okay? xD Eu pesquisei. ;D)  
Personalidade: Em casa, Andrus é polido, bem educado, um exemplo de seriedade. Isso, claro, só na frente dos pais. Já na escola, é um rapaz desleixado, rebelde, que mal presta atenção nas aulas, passa quase o tempo inteiro vadiando. Contudo, suas médias são as maiores da sala. Um paradoxo total. Extremamente inteligente, em casa sua vida se resume a estudar. Mas na sala de aula o rapaz mostra a verdadeira cara: Nada de trabalhos em grupo, deveres de sala, aulas de física ou matemática. Andrus mata aula no banheiro, cria confusão, dá em cima dos garotos das séries mais baixas. Literalmente, chuta o pau da barraca. xD  
Um bagunceiro de primeira linha, cínico até não poder mais. Popular, gosta de servir de "tutor" para os calouros, é bastante comunicativo, simpático com quem gosta. Pouco fala de si, ninguém o conhecem realmente – suas duas facetas. Inconseqüente, adora dar escapadas e fazer coisas malucas. Vive seu último ano com intensidade quase febril, apesar de suas notas serem praticamente perfeitas. Nunca aceita, porém, uma saída fora do horário escolar. Não possui amigos íntimos, apenas os companheiros do colégio, que nada sabem de sua vida pessoal. Com a iminência do fim de sua vida escolar, um medo profundo se instaura no peito de Andrus. Em casa, o rapaz é taciturno, aplicado, de uma gentileza sem vida, sem sinceridade. Vive reprimido e pressionado, reproduzindo um padrão de comportamento perfeito, sem emoção ou genuinidade.  
**Status:** Normalmente seme, mas aquele que porventura domar esse coração dividido pode transformá-lo em um uke insaciável.  
**Mania:** "Adotar" um protegido, normalmente um calouro. Enturma o menino, mostra pra ele as regras da escola e como quebrá-las. E uma ou outra coisa obscura, pelos cantos da escola... xD  
**Qualidade:** Inteligente, aplicadíssimo, simpático e comunicativo (pelo menos na escola, quanto às duas últimas...)  
**Defeito:** Inconseqüente, reprimido, "duas caras", se é que se pode dizer assim.  
**História:** Nascido na Ucrânia – muito bem nascido, aliás – viveu por lá até os quinze anos. Vem de uma família muito tradicional e séria de médicos, todos profissionais respeitados, que possui a sua própria rede de hospitais e farmacêutica. Foi criado muito rigidamente para se tornar um médico estimado, de peso. Filho único, a responsabilidade recaiu sobre Andrus, para seguir a tradição familiar. Sempre estudou nos melhores colégios, e sempre se esforçou muito para atender às expectativas dos pais, que não eram baixas.  
À medida que foi crescendo e a pressão aumentando, Andrus ficou cada vez mais reprimido. Não que ele não quisesse se tornar médico, mas os pais exigiam demais dele. Mudaram-se para o Japão por causa de um acordo que seu pai estava firmando com empresas japonesas e Andrus entrou na escola Athenas. E foi lá que encontrou seu meio de evasão às fortes pressões familiares. Os pais desejavam que o filho fosse nada menos que perfeito. Foi já no ensino médio que escapou e fez sua tatuagem às escondidas: uma kakoushibori, justamente para os pais não saberem. Viveu os três anos do colegial intensamente, mas, com a proximidade da formatura, Andrus finalmente vai ter que deixar isso para trás e ingressar na faculdade de medicina. Finalmente terá de assumir todas as responsabilidades que vem driblando na escola e tocar, junto do pai, os negócios da família.  
**Família:** Pai (Viktor Anatoli Kirovohrad) e Mãe (Katerina Anna Kirovohrad)

**Nome**:Aki Masafumi(_**Tinini**_)  
**Apelido**: Aki-chan  
**Idade**: 16 (de 15 à 18)  
**Signo:** Peixes (eu amo meu signo ué oo)  
**Série:** 2º (1° col ao 3° col)  
**Aparência**: Cabelo castanho, curto e arrepiado, olhos verdes. Tem um corpo bonito e com músculos definidos, por sempre praticar esportes, mas não é muito alto. Usa roupas justas e sempre arruma uma forma de ficar sexy, até de uniforme. Sempre usa roupas combinando e de marca (yeah ele é super fashion o-o). Tem um piercing na sobrancelha.  
**Personalidade:** é engraçado e muito pervertido, se insinua quase sempre, principalmente para os bonitos, adora fazer isso principalmente com aqueles tímidos e retraídos, é sua diversão vê-los ficarem roxos de vergonha. Adora esportes, basquete, futebol, e é muito bom em todos, mas sua paixão é a natação. No vestiário até ficaria reparando no corpo dos amigos, mas o esporte é uma das únicas coisas em que ele se concentra, mas sempre que percebe olhares sobre si, lança o olhar mais convencido e malicioso que consegue fazer.  
Sempre se distraí nas aulas, olhando para a janela vendo passarinhos voando ou olhando de forma maliciosa para os amigos, e às vezes até se insinua para o professor. Faz de tudo pelos amigos.  
**Status**:Os dois! Mas ele prefere ser uke com certas pessoas...u.u  
**Mania:** Atormentar os tímidos com sua malícia extrema e ser convencido.  
**Qualidade:** Inteligente, bom amigo.  
**Defeito:** Malicioso, pervertido.  
**História**: Aki é o filho mais novo de um empresário famoso do mundo da moda, que tem grandes lojas pelo mundo, seus filhos sempre tiveram privilégios, Aki já foi modelo algumas vezes para os desfiles do pai e saiu muito em revistas, já que gosta muito de se arrumar e é muito elegante. Ele e o pai têm uma relação muito boa e Hiro sempre faz o que o filho quer. Já com seu irmão, Tatsuya, é diferente, vivem brigando por tudo, o mais velho diz que Aki tem de ser mais responsável e não gosta do fato do irmão ser gay. A mãe deles desapareceu quando Aki tinha 6 anos.  
**Família:** Pai e irmão mais velho (Hiro e Tatsuya respectivamente) o irmão está trabalhando junto com seu pai nos negócios da família.

**Nome**: Garret Chermont(_**Dri Lioncourt**_)  
**Apelido**: Não tem  
**Idade**: 17 anos  
**Signo:** Áries  
**Série**: 2º  
**Aparência**: Garret tem cabelos pretos curtos e bastante lisos, chegando até a altura dos ombros, uma franja comprida; não são raras as vezes em que alguns fios negros cobrem seus olhos cor de safira. É alto, 1,85 cm; magro, mas com bom porte físico, sem deixar de ter músculos bem definidos. Também tem algumas tatuagens tribais espalhadas pelo corpo.  
**Personalidade:** Garret é a típica pessoa "de lua", é impossível definir com precisão a sua personalidade, já que ele muda constantemente seu estado de espírito xD às vezes pode ser alegre e brincalhão e outras tímido e calado, mas na maioria das vezes é um misto das duas. Gosta de provocar e seduzir, anda sempre com vários botões da camisa abertos e fica extremamente satisfeito quando é admirado pelas pessoas. Também mantém uma aura de mistério em torno de si, não é sempre que demonstra afeição por alguém, mesmo com diferentes estados de espírito tem um controle emocional muito grande. São poucas as pessoas que conseguem arrancar alguma palavra ou gesto de afeto desse aí xD, mas quando apaixonado se torna o ser mais ciumento que existe, e, dependendo da pessoa isso pode vir a sufocar.  
**Status**: seme (acho que ele ficaria estranho como uke xD)  
**Mania**: Batucar as coisas xD e também anda sem parar quando fica impaciente.  
**Qualidade**: Atencioso, é um bom ouvinte xD  
**Defeito:** Ciumento  
**História**: Filho de um modelo francês com uma estilista irlandesa, teve uma vida bastante agitada desde pequeno, já que era carregado para todos os desfiles que os pais participavam. Seu pai tentou influenciá-lo a seguir a mesma carreira que ele, Garret até fez alguns desfiles e campanhas, mas logo percebeu que não gostava daquele tipo de trabalho. Mesmo assim, ele foi bem aceito pelo público em suas pequenas aparições, se tornando uma "quase celebridade" xD As vezes ainda é reconhecido, e fica todo satisfeito com isso. Pretende seguir carreira de cinema, só que sua opinião muda constantemente, antão não tem muita certeza de nada xDD.  
**Família:** Pai (James), Mãe (Hannah).

**Nome:** Shizuki Liam Nishimori(_**Erika Kourin H.Klaus**_)  
**Apelido**: Shizu  
**Idade:** 17 anos  
**Signo**: Sagitário  
**Série:** 2º colegial  
**Aparência**: Magro, de estatura mediana (1,72m). Cabelos loiros, lisos e compridos até a metade das costas. A franja é bagunçada, cobre parcialmente os olhos e, com exceção dela, as pontas de seu cabelo são tingidas de preto de forma irregular, mas nunca passando da metade inferior das mechas. Olhos verde-água grandes e travessos, pele alva e saudável.  
**Personalidade**: O meninão da turma: alegre, divertido, é o que levanta o astral do pessoal quando está todo mundo sem ânimo e desencorajado. Travesso e sincero, sempre com um sorriso divertido no rosto, fala o que lhe vem à mente sem pestanejar - o que às vezes o coloca em maus lençóis, e nem sempre se safa disso. Preguiçoso, detesta estudar, sai pedindo (leia-se: implora com olhinhos brilhantes e cara de choro) ajuda de meio mundo para não se dar mal nas provas. Faz bico quando está emburrado e/ou as coisas não saem como ele quer. Detesta ficar sozinho e normalmente se dá bem com todos, mas se mexem com quem ele gosta, o moleque vira bicho - não importa se a pessoa é três vezes maior que ele, o menino bate de frente, pois faz de tudo pra defender os amigos.  
**Status**: tá mais pra uke, mas talvez sirva de seme também. XD  
**Mania:** sair abraçando todo mundo das mais diversas maneiras. a mais comum é passar um dos braços pelos ombros da pessoa, mas também adora vir correndo e pular nas costas dos amigos.  
**Qualidade:** Companheiro, sincero e fiel aos amigos  
**Defeito:** Cabeça-dura, preguiçoso e pavio-curto  
**História:** Segundo filho da família Nishimori, recebeu toda a atenção que uma criança precisava, mesmo com os pais viajando toda hora. O pai é dono de uma multinacional, e sua mãe era uma das gerentes dele nos Estados unidos antes de se casarem. Não tem que arcar com as responsabilidade de ser o herdeiro da empresa, papel que recaiu em seu irmão mais velho, que está para se formar em administração nos Estados Unidos. Suas irmãs mais novas estudam em um internato feminino na Suíça. Ainda não sabe o que quer fazer da vida. Como fica a maior parte do tempo sozinho, gosta de chamar os amigos para passarem as tardes com ele, seja para sair ou passarem a noite em sua casa - às vezes fim de semanas inteiros. Adora as férias escolares, principalmente as festas de fim de ano, pois é nessa época que toda a família retorna ao Japão para passarem as férias juntos.  
**Família:** pai (Hiroyuki Nishimori), mãe (Madeleine Heather Nishimori), um irmão mais velho (Hiroki) e duas irmãs mais novas (as gêmeas Miyuki e Mizuki).

**Nome: **Alexis Kailis(_**Gemini Sakura**_)  
**Apelido**: Alex/Ale  
**Idade**: 17  
**Signo**: Gêmeos  
**Série: **3° col  
**Aparência: **Tem 1,75 de altura, magro, 75kg, corpo andrôgeno, não é tão feminino, nota-se alguns músculos trabalhados no abdomem e braços. Tem cabelos curtos, rebeldes e espetados, castanho bem escuro, quase preto, olhos felinos, azuis celeste, boca carnuda e convidativa. Tem pele amorenada e para dar um charme a mais, um brinco, pequeno, de argola na orelha direita.  
**Personalidade**: É impulsivo, tagarela, vive entrando nas mais variadas confusões e situações, desde a mais engraçada até a mais humilhante. Para ele, todo o momento é sempre um desafio. É inteligente, mesmo não estudando muito, enérgico, enigmático, amigo e muito humorado, mesmo que seu humor seja um tanto 'de lua', uma hora pode estar brincando com você e na outra tentando lhe estrangular.  
**Status**: Uke  
**Mania**: Sempre faz algum gesto quando fala, por mais simples que seja.  
**Qualidade: **Extrovertido e charmoso  
**Defeito: **Impulsivo e ciumento  
**História: **Alexis é rebelde, sempre sai as escondidas de casa ou apronta alguma (as vezes foge de algumas responsabilidades). Ao contrário de seu irmão gêmeo, Ícaro, que é certinho até demais (conforme Alexis). Eles sempre viveram praticamente sozinho, na enorme mansão, junto com os empregados, pois seus pais sempre estavam em viagens de negócios. Para os pais de Alexis, ele deveria apenas estudar e se empenhar em aprender todas as coisas que seus pais faziam, já que Ícaro fora mandado para um colégio militar. Quando completou 14 anos, começou a ter ainda mais aulas particulares, em sua casa, de jornalismo e de computação em seu tempo de folga. Aos 16 já ajudava em pequenas coisas na empresa do pai e tinha uma coluna no jornal da mãe.  
**Família**: mãe Luna Sirydakis, pai Átila Kailis e o irmão gêmeo Ícaro Kailis (a unica diferença são seus olhos, enquanto Alexis tem os olhos azuis, Ícaro tem os olhos bem verdes e o físico mais desenvolvido).

**Nome:** Sasori Mokuren(_**Tsu-Baka-Chan**_)  
**Apelido**: não tem u.u  
**Idade**:16  
**Signo:** leão  
**Série:** 2°  
**Aparência**: cabelos longos, chegando um pouco abaixo dos ombros, lisos, rebeldes e negros como a noite, olhos dourados e amendoados. pele alva, lábios finos, uma tatoo de um dragão nas costas, um corpo bem bonito, com direito a tanquinho(huhu xD)  
**Personalidade**: preguiçoso, desleixado e quieto, esta sempre no seu canto, calmo pra caramba, nunca perde a cabeça, pode n parecer mas é muito esperto e tem um raciocínio rápido. Inteligente, mas também é tipo não-to-nem-ai-pra-vc, ele n se preocupa tanto com os outros, é bem difícil perceber ou saber sobre seus sentimentos, ele é bem discreto. Irresponsável e rebelde. Sinceridade ao extremo e orgulhoso.  
**Status**: seme  
**Mania**: ficar observando o nada  
**Qualidade:** esperto pacas  
**Defeito:** preguiçoso  
**História**: pode ate ter nascido num berço de ouro e tals, mas ele nunca deu bola pra essas coisas, diferente dos irmãos mais velhos e do resto dos homens da família que sempre cursavam administração, ele tinha gosto para veterinária. foi considerado a ovelha-negra da família, mas ele nem se importa, vive trancado no quarto enquanto os pais tentam mudá-lo a todo custo, para que um dia possa herdar tudo e ser um bom administrador.  
**Família:** pai, mãe e dois irmãos mais velhos.

**Nome:**Edward Fellini(_**Milanesa**_)  
**Apelido: **Ed  
**Idade: **17  
**Signo**: Libra  
**Série**:3º  
**Aparência**: Alto, branco, cabelos pretos e até o pescoço (q ele normalmente prende num rabo de cavalo baixo). Tem aparência ocidental, e não asiática. É forte, não muito musculoso, só sarado, mas como usa roupas folgadas (até o uniforme da escola é alguns números acima do seu) não dá pra perceber.  
**Personalidade: **Reservado e extremamente calado (não é tímido), o oposto do q se esperaria do seu signo, tão quieto q alguns o acham até amedrontador. Pode ser muito frio e um pouco cruel, mas isso é raro e só alguém realmente provocar. No mais, é apaixonando por música clássica, e embora poucos na escola saibam, toca violoncelo muitíssimo bem.  
**Status: **seme  
**Mania: **de "brincar" com a manga longa da camisa.  
**Qualidade: **observador, perspicaz  
**Defeito**: Muito quieto, introspectivo, perde as oportunidades com isso, principalmente oportunidades de relacionamento.  
**História: **(não precisa ser muito complexa, vai ser apenas para conhecer um pouco o personagem. Ah, lembrem-se que são todos muito ricos...) _**Está sem história, Dona Milanesa, história urgente!!!!!**_  
**Família**: Pai americano, mãe italiana. Se mudou pra atual cidade aos 13 anos de idade com a mãe, depois do divórcio dos pais. Mãe é extremamente coquete e superficial, e o pai era violento e agressivo, não foi um casamento saudável e o garoto testemunhou tudo. Dizem q o pai era metido com a máfia, etc, mas o garoto realmente não sabe, era muito jovem quando viu o pai pela última vez.

**Nome: **(nome/sobrenome) Subaru Gaarder(_**Takagi Mila**_)  
**Apelido**: Subaru-sama, "queen"  
**Idade: **16 anos  
**Signo: **Virgem  
**Série: **2º colegial  
**Aparência**: Extremamente bonito de uma maneira muito feminina. Tem cabelos dourados e ondulados, com alguns cachos teimosos nas pontas, caindo abaixo dos ombros. Tem olhos lilás-claros, brilhantes e chamativos. A pele pálida, traços perfeitos e expressão delicada.  
**Personalidade**: Subaru é sério e um pouco arrogante, dono de um porte digno de um nobre. Tem uma paciência curta, é perfeccionista e crítico, sempre gosta que tudo esteja de acordo com seu gosto e é muito exigente. O típico uke difícil. É inteligente e culto, com manias de superioridade, age como uma verdadeira rainha. Em questões amorosas, ele é extremamente exigente, por isso, até agora não se envolveu com ninguém do colégio (não que muitos não tenham tentado).  
**Status**: uke difícil  
**Mania**: Coleciona peças de porcelana  
**Qualidade**: Beleza (isso é qualidade?) e inteligência.  
**Defeito: **Arrogância moderada e perfeccionismo excessivo.  
**História**: Subaru é filho de um empresário norueguês e de uma modelo japonesa. Morou na Noruegua até os 15 anos de idade, quando seus pais se separaram e o garoto foi trazido de volta ao Japão. Faz sucesso por onde passa (especialmente entre os homens), por sua beleza. Por causa de sua aparência e de seus modos, é conhecido na escola como "queen" (sabe como os japoneses adoram usar nomes em inglês, né?), rainha ou Subaru-sama. A maioria dos estudantes do primeiro ano o tem como uma verdadeira divindade.  
**Família**: Josen Gaarder (empresário, atualmente residindo na Noruega) e Chiyaki [Hiyameki Gaarden (modelo).

**Nome:** Henry Rosevelt(_**Ananda Sander-Mia**_)  
**Apelido**: Hee  
**Idade:** 17  
**Signo**: Peixes  
**Série:** 3° col  
**Aparência:**1,70m , Cabelos pretos arrepiados e com franja, olhos violeta, corpo esguio e seco, pele clara e lábios finos. Tatoo de "asas" nas costas, unhas pintadas de preto e lápis preto nos olhos, aparência meio desleixada e usa óculos finos e arredondados para ler.  
**Personalidade:** Quieto e isolado, muito "enrustido" do tipo machista, geralmente calado e sério. Sempre acompanhado de livros e computadores, muito observador. Na cama assume outra personalidade como se fosse outra pessoa, como amante muito fogoso e criativo usando o outro ao bel prazer, mas com dificuldade em um relacionamento sério por não achar ninguém "bom o suficiente".  
**Status:** Seme (machista e enrustido)  
**Mania:** Levantar a sobrancelha direita indicando ironia, e soltar sorrisos cínicos quando alguém fala algo que o incomoda. Encarar as pessoas nos olhos mesmo sem conhecê-las e quando está andando como se estivesse desafiando.  
**Qualidade**: Sexy (de uma forma natural), inteligente e amigo  
**Defeito:** Tímido, recatado, provocativo e ciumento  
**História:** Henry foi criado dentro de um laboratório internacional(ele não é nenhuma aberração ele só é filho de um cientista famoso), assim dedicando-se sempre aos estudos sendo assim um "cdf", com a falta de afeição e isolamento das pessoas, tornou-se um tanto frio. Aos 16 anos decidi ir estudar no melhor colégio, que o dinheiro pode pagar, para poder realizar seu sonho de se tornar um ator. (sonho escondido, pois o pai quer que ele se torne um físico, por isso tem muitos conflitos dentro da família)  
**Família:** Pai- Peter Rosevelt, Mãe- Hanna Swan, irmão- Andrewn (21 anos, o principal ajudante do seu pai, causa de grande raiva e ciúmes para Henry)

**Nome**: Andrés Montparnasse(_**Margarida**_)  
**Apelido**: Não tem  
**Idade:** 18 anos  
**Signo**: Áries  
**Série**:Terceiro colegial  
**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos escuros, lisos e compridos, na altura do meio das costas. Olhos da mesma cor, grandes e em formato rasgado, pele branca e boca vermelha e média. 1,80 m e 72 Kg, pernas longas, braços fortes, costas largas.  
**Personalidade**: Andrés é fino, educado, de bons modos. Mas com pensamento muito ágil, perpiscaz e cínico. Sua inteligência usa somente em benefício próprio, adora seduzir para obter vantagens. Um tanto manipulador, sarcástico e de língua afiada, não tira o sorriso cínico e superior do rosto. É do tipo que se relaciona bem com sua sexualiadade e de como pode utilizá-la para cosneguir o que deseja.  
**Status**: Eu imagino Andrés no dois, se quiser escolher um que lhe agrade mais  
**Mania:** Não passa mais de dois minutos sem mexer no cabelo, mas odeia que façam isso por ele  
**Qualidade:** Inteligente e perpiscaz  
**Defeito:** Usar suas qualidades exclusivamente em benefício próprio  
**História:** Andrés é francês, terceiro filho de uma tradicional família, daquelas que possui brasão e tudo o mais. Sempre estudou nos melhores colégios e sempre teve uma relação estranha com sua família: se dá bem com a mãe e o irmão do meio, mas não consegue se fazer notar pelo pai e o irmãos mais velho, a quem sempre admirou. Aliás, pode-se dizer que muito do que Andrés é hoje, deve-se à Gerhard, o irmão mais velho. Nutre uma espécie de obsessão por ele  
**Família:** Os pais, Leon e Madeleine e os irmãos Thierry (21 anos) e Gerhard (24 anos)

**Nome**:Haziel Tirsa(_**Danoninho**_)  
**Apelido:**Ás ou papel.  
**Idade**:18  
**Signo**:Leão  
**Série:**3º col  
**Aparência**:Alto(1,85),pele alva na verdade quase transparente e longos cabelos lisos  
vermelhos cor de sangue que contrastam,olhos esmeraldas e brilhantes,  
tem uma cicatriz que vai da uma bochecha a outra no rosto(horizontal) o que lhe dá um ar misterioso e várias cicatrizes nos pulsos e no pescoço,tem alguns músculos mas nada halterofilista,braços,pernas e dedos compridos mas bem proporcionais,tem porte de modelo.  
**Personalidade**:Ele é uma pessoa bem do tipo,estranho. É eloquente e calmo,raramente saindo do sério mas não chega a ser frio ,consegue convencer qualquer um de qualquer coisa e quando não consegue,fica extremamente frustrado.  
Apesar de ser extremamente rico,não gosta e admira quem tem muita força de vontade,ele é do tipo que desiste fácil e tem baixa auto-estima.  
Faz o tipo sedutor,que conquista alguém de vez,por ser extremamente solitário,uma vez que "quer" alguém para si,faz de tudo para conseguir e nunca deixar escapar.  
Amante confesso,não poupa esforços para fazer os outros felizes,geralmente esquecendo de si mesmo.  
Se esforça ao máximo para ajudar aos outros,se tornando sempre bom conselheiro e confidente,ajudando os outros com seus problemas mas nunca conseguindo resolver os seus próprios.  
Seu maior medo é estar só,se fecha em seu próprio mundo,demorando a confiar nos outros e muitas vezes entrando em séria depressão.  
Tem séria dificuldade em fazer amigos ou até mesmo falar com os outros,não quer que ninguém saiba de seu passado ou de sua vida...  
**Status**:Uke(embora muitas vezes seja seme apanha)  
**Mania**:Passar a mão no cabelo dos outros(principalmente se for macio) e morder o que estiver ao seu alcance em momentos de nervosismo.(seja roupa ou comida) Além de ter a terrível mania de conseguir ignorar os outros completamente.  
**Qualidade:**Confiável,calmo e carinhoso.  
**Defeito**:Desconfiado(um tanto contraditório),medroso e se isola em seu próprio mundo.  
**História: **Nascido em berço de ouro,descendente de egípcios,Haziel(cujo nome significa 'Sob o olhar de deus') sempre foi muito mimado,seu pai e mãe raramente estavam em casa e o garoto fora mais criado entre os criados da mansão. seus pais mudaram-se para a terra do sol nascente a fim de acompanhar de perto seus prósperos negócios. A mulher que havia convivido mais com Haziel,Mayally,uma ama de leite já bem velha não mudara-se para o Japão também,nem os outros funcionários...o que contribuiu para que o garoto se isolasse,pois quando não estava estudando,estava em casa.  
Mesmo sendo egípcio,Haziel era branco demais para o pai e mãe morenos de cabelos e orbes negros,quando descobriu que era adotado pois sua "mãe" era estéril,sentiu-se traído a abandonado ao descorbri isso,tentando se matar várias vezes,passou a ser acompanhado por psicólogos,apesar de serem ausentes,seus pais o amavam muito,embora não se amassem mais...  
Sofrendo de depressão,o garoto superou mas piorou ao voltar para casa e ver que seus pais brigavam por nada desde que voltara,depois de se jogar na frente de um carro e falhar nessa tentiva de suícidio,seus pais resolveram manter uma fachada para que o rapaz não sofresse,ele sabia mas continuaram vivendo assim...por dentro ele sofre mas disfarça sua depressão para que seus pais não sofram nem briguem mais.  
**Família**:Tem apenas Pai(Azhael Tirsa) e mãe (Oiaru Tirsa)

**Nome**: Hoshi Hanashiro(_**Pure-Petit Cat**_)  
**Apelido: **Hoshi-kun ou estrelinha  
**Idade**: 16 anos  
**Signo: **leão  
**Série**: 2°col  
**Aparência: **1,65, magrinho, cabelos na altura da orelha castanho claro, franja caindo sobre os olhos bicolores, direito azul e esquerdo verde, rosto delicado, pele alva e delicada, lábios finos.(_**VIRGEM!!!! Achei o virgem de ouro da história, pela personalidade, resolvi fazê-lo inexperiente**_ **xD Quem se aventura a tirar a pureza do menino?**)  
**Personalidade**: Tímido, medroso, pessimista, atrapalhado, meigo, fofo, fica roxo com muita facilidade. Não é muito de conversa, pois morre de vergonha, falar em público nem morto, mas é um garoto inteligente e gentil.  
**Status**: uke x3  
**Mania: **esconder o rosto e morder os lábios quando nervoso  
**Qualidade**: sincero, inteligente  
**Defeito**: medroso e pessimista  
**História**: É adotado, seus "pais" escondem isso dele, mas ele sabe, fingindo não saber. Sempre recebeu carinho e tudo que sempre quis, quer saber quem são seus pais verdadeiros, mas tem medo de ser rejeitado.  
**Família**: Pai Takeo Hanashiro, empresário, mãe Kanako Hanashiro, esteticista e uma irmã mais velha Hanako(não é adotiva)

**Nome**: Harold Olympus Kymura(_**Estrela Polar**_)  
**Apelido**: Sonhador  
**Idade: **18 anos  
**Signo**: Câncer  
**Série**:3° colegial  
**Aparência**: Magro, mais com alguns músculos; olhos violetas, cabelos castanho até as costa em transado, 1,85 cm de altura, sendo que tem uma mecha enorme  
no cabelo de cor vermelha.  
**Personalidade**: É uma pessoa muito alegre, adora fazer amigos, sendo que as vezes é muito tímido quando se trata de expressar os seus sentimentos por  
algum rapaz, é um pouco nervoso, mais só quando tentam comandar a sua vida.  
**Status**: seme  
**Mania**: Deixar roupa espalhada pelo quarto.  
**Qualidade: **Otimo baterista.  
**Defeito**: Se achar o melhor.  
**História**: Harold é um garoto de família muito rica, sendo que é uma pessoa humilde mesmo assim. Seus pais são empresários de uma grande fundação, tem  
dois irmãos mais novos que são gêmeos, tem poucos amigos, por ser um pouco exigente, sendo que não é muito bem aceito pela família por causa de sua  
sexualidade, sendo mesmo assim uma boa pessoa.  
**Família**: Pai, mãe e os gêmeos

**Nome: **Johannes Brannes(_**Lune Kuruta**_)  
**Apelido: **Johan, "maninho lindo" ou "maninho kawaii" (os dois últimos gritados histericamente pela irmã caçula ao pular nos braços dele em  
boas-vindas u.u)  
**Idade**: (de 15 a 18): 18  
**Signo: **Touro (ascendente Libra e Lua em Câncer... não é meu caso, mas pra ele combina mais xD).  
**Série:(**1° col ao 3° col) 3º  
**Aparência**: muito delicada, cabelos negros e finos, lisos e longos até a metade das costas, físico esguio e delicado, 1,80 m e 75 kg [peraí, tô me  
apaixonando xD, pele clara, olhos azul-safira muito lindos. Sua aparência transpira inocência e simpatia. Veste-se de forma harmoniosa e elegantemente  
discreta (ah, taurinos... xD), usando perfumes delicados que não ferem a suscetibilidade de ninguém.  
**Personalidade: **gentil e muito responsável, Albert procura valorizar a boa escola em que estuda. Leva a sério tudo o que faz, mas não é um CDF metido;  
sua simpatia conquista amigos facilmente. É paciente, tolerante e sempre tem um bom conselho na ponta da língua. No entanto, poucos conhecem seu pavor em  
se envolver mais intimamente com outras pessoas. Isso porque, ao estar sempre em contato com desilusões amorosas, acaba temendo se magoar. Muito racional,conhece sua fragilidade interior, por isso prefere se cercar de amigos e não oferecer seu coração a ninguém.  
Ele se cobra muito em tudo o que faz. Isso faz dele tanto um aluno excepcional quanto um rapaz com pouca auto-estima. Mas ninguém sabe disso; de  
tanto os outros irem até ele conversar sobre suas vidas atribuladas, Gustave acaba não falando sobre a própria vida.  
Sua fragilidade emocional o faz idealizar tanto o amor (diferentemente das "ficadas" que os amigos às vezes lhe narram) que ele acaba não se  
interessando pelos outros rapazes de mesma idade. Enxerga-os imaturos esuperficiais - embora, claro, não diga isso a eles. Ele deseja segurança,  
proteção nos braços de uma pessoa.  
Possui um grande senso estético (Touro e Libra, né?), o que o faz ser cuidadoso ao arrumar seu quarto e cuidar de seus tesouros (livros). Ama  
música, especialmente os melancólicos noturnos de Chopin, mas a sua favorita é a Sonata Clair de Lune, de Beethoven (famosa, até). Agradam-lhe ambientes  
harmoniosos e discretos.  
Sai-se bem em todas as matérias (exceto Educação Física... u.u), possui raciocínio lógico muito aguçado (sucesso nas exatas), mas prefere mesmo é  
escrever. Escreve poemas, mas não conta a ninguém - exceto a alguém de altíssima confiança, que ele ainda não encontrou... adora também  
Astronomia (ama ficar olhando para o céu à noite...) e Filosofia (seu método racional e reflexivo de encarar a vida que habitualmente usa).  
**Status**: (seme ou uke) Uke (combinaria mais)  
**Mania: **leitura. Tem sempre um livro diante do nariz, dos mais variados assuntos. Quando está à-toa, escreve poemas nas últimas folhas de seu  
caderno.  
**Qualidade**: gentileza, seriedade, inteligência, essas coisas...  
**Defeito**: medo de se relacionar, baixa auto-estima, perfeccionismo quanto a si  
mesmo.  
**História**: **(não precisa ser muito complexa, vai ser apenas para conhecer um pouco o personagem. Ah, lembrem-se que são todos muito ricos...)** Johannes  
veio da República Tcheca com seus pais e sua irmã mais nova. Sua família é dona de uma multinacional especializada em Informática - nada mais justo do  
que irem parar no Japão. Johannes não estava muito animado - como todo taurino, ODEIA mudanças bruscas - mas o porte da escola que freqüentaria o  
fez mudar de idéia - sempre achara os colégios europeus indulgentes demais.  
A despeito do que seus pais desejam, Johannes quer fazer faculdade de Filosofia. Nada melhor do que um colégio tradicional japonês para se  
preparar bem. Certo, Filosofia não é lá muito concorrido... mas vai dizer isso a um rapaz tão perfeccionista?  
**Família**: o pai é Brian, presidente da Brannes Corp., um homem sério e muito dedicado ao bem-estar material da família. Seus cabelos são curtos,  
lisos e negros, olhos verdes, usa óculos e tem um corpo "fortinho".  
A mãe, Anne, também acionista da empresa, tem cabelos castanhos e olhos muito azuis (herdados pelo filho), físico delicado também herdado por  
Johannes; é amorosa e muito preocupada com a família. Mesmo rica, de vez em quando cozinha para os filhos, seus bolos, pudins e doces são maravilhosos.  
Por fim a irmãzinha, Lune (claro! xD), uma menina de 12 anos. Parece uma versão miniatura - e feminina - do irmão, cabelos e olhos idênticos, sua  
pele clara, parece uma boneca. Herdou o temperamento carinhoso da mãe, é muito amorosa com Johannes, a quem admira (ou melhor, idolatra). Também ama  
ler e é muito esperta. Quando Johannes chega em casa é uma festa, ela pula no irmão com a maior alegria ("Maninho lindo!"). Quando Johannes está  
chateado, ela deita a cabeça dele em seu colo e fica fazendo chameguinhos... Johannes a ama muito, e por isso acaba sendo superprotetor. Mas Lune nem chia:  
estando com seu maninho lindo, pra que pensar em namoradinhos?! É ainda uma menina muito inocente...

**Nome: **Haruka Sakurazaki(_**Dark-Ookami por mail**_)

**Apelido: **Haru-chan

**Idade: **18

**Signo**: Peixes

**Série:** 3º colegial

**Aparência: **1,85, magro, corpo fino, cabelos negros até o ombro, franja longa e dividida ao meio, normalmente está preso, olhos finos com olhar doce, olhos violetas, lábios finos e rosados, tem porte de modelo.

**Personalidade: **à primeira vista, misterioso, mas muito gentil e doce quando o conhecem de perto, até um pouco pervertido(muda completamente o olhar, tendo um brilho sedutor), sempre sorrindo docemente para todos, simpático. Tem um sono de pedra, nem terremoto consegue acordá-lo quando resolve tirar uma pestana em plena aula, também é meio sonâmbulo.

**Status**: SEME

**Mania**: é gentil e gosta de abraçar

**Qualidade**:Gentileza(sim exagerado)

**Defeito**: sonso e desligado

**História: (não precisa ser muito complexa, vai ser apenas para conhecer um pouco o personagem. Ah, lembrem-se que são todos muito ricos...)**Irmão mais novo de muitas mulheres, por isso é tão bonzinho. A família é dona de uma rede de restaurantes franceses. Sempre foi mimado pelas irmãs, tem um nome meio feminino porque o médico havia dito que seria uma menina, e as filhas mais velhas escolheram o nome, mesmo nascendo um menino, por causa das meninas, foi colocado esse nome. Era a "bonequinha" das irmãs, que o vestiam de menina, os pais sempre ocupados, nunca viram isso.

**Família**:Pais e irmãs(8 irmãs mais velhas)

**Nome: **Andre Yves (ascendência francesa)(_**Maia Sorovar**_)  
**Apelido: **ai de quem o chamar de uma. xD Mas normalmente se referem a ele pelo sobrenome  
**Idade: **18 anos  
**Signo**: gêmeos  
**Série: **3° colegial  
**Aparência: **1,88 m, 77 kg, pele branca leitosa, cabelos curtos castanhos bem claros (sempre despenteados – ele acha um charme), olhos castanhos, corpo malhado e bem definido. Usa roupas caras mas varia o estilo, conforme a situação: despojado com os amigos, almofadinha com gente importante, festas e em reuniões escolares.  
**Personalidade: **protótipo básico de FDP. Narcisista, vaidoso, egocêntrico, mesquinho, sacana, manipulador e cara de pau. Tipo do cara que dorme um a noite com um e no outro dia finge que nem conhece. Só se importa com ele mesmo e adora pisar nos mais fracos. Não foge de briga mas se puder antes pisar no calo do adversário o faz. Tem prazer em seduzir garotos mais novos e virgens, usar deles e largar depois. Ama ficar mostrando o corpo bem feito para quem quiser ver. Usa sua moto para se exibir ou seduzir futuras vítimas. Muito inteligente, faz questão de tirar as melhores notas que pode, seja para afagar o ego, seja para maltratar os nerds. Não é do tipo que foge de trabalho pesado mas tenta sempre dar um jeitinho de arrumar alguém pra fazer por ele.  
**Status**: seme  
**Mania: **fumar e chupar pirulito. Ah, tem um moto vermelha que ele ama de paixão.  
**Qualidade: **ainda to procurando... u.u" Inteligência, talvez.  
**Defeito: **TODOS.  
**História**: órfão de pais (morreram num acidente de carro quando ele era criança), filho único, criado pelos avós maternos, muito permissivos. Daí para achar que é o máximo não custou nada. Ele não acha que dinheiro compra tudo (mas que ajuda a trazer).  
**Família**: avós maternos.

**Nome:** Arthur Scorpionni Mazscroviesh(_**Nina Schneizler**_)  
**Apelido:** Thur, mas alguns o chamam pelo sobrenome (Scorpionni)  
**Idade**: 18 anos  
**Signo**: Leão  
**Série:** 2º col  
**Aparência**: Extremamente branco e musculoso. Tem os cabelos negros arrepiados (igual ao do Shura), olhas verdes esmeralda. Lábios carnudos, nariz fino e  
reto. É alto, 1.86m e tem o corpo de deus um grego. Pratica vários esportes, mas o que mais gosta é o  
vôlei (joga na posição de oposto).  
**Personalidade**: Um verdadeiro capeta. Terror dos professores e diretores. É extremamente sexy, dominador, se estressa com facilidade, galinha. É um leão  
raivoso no cio. É um oferecido. Tudo que quer, ele faz o diabo a quatro pra conseguir. E geralmente consegue. Foi expulso de escolas três vezes e repetiu  
uma. Não faz nada nas aulas a não ser encher o saco e atazanar os nerds e professores. É sempre o chefe da gangue e os outros meninos vivem tentando  
imitá-lo.  
**Status:** Seme.  
**Mania:** Fumar e estralar todas as partes do corpo.  
**Qualidade**: Amigo, engraçado.  
**Defeito:** Chavequeiro, preguiçoso.  
**História**: Filho da família mais rica da Noruega, seus pais o mandaram para a Grécia porque ele é simplesmente impossível de controlar e o pai já não o agüentava mais. Desde de pequeno, o pai (a mãe morrera no parto da irmã, Anna) tinha problemas com ele nas escolas. A única pessoa da família com quem matêm contato é a irmã, Anna, falam-se com e-mails, telefone e cartas.  
**Família:** O pai, Hugo e uma irmã, Anna.

_**Agora os professores, aviso que nem todos irão aparecer, já que nem todos tem cara de Yaoi...**_ _**E claro que ninguém ia querer o Dohko, Aioria, Aioros ou o Deba certo? Claro que se alguém quiser algo com alguns deles é só pedir, eu os deixei fora porque são os que eu não imagino em um yaoi.**_

Mú

Saga

Kanon

Máscara da Morte

Shaka

Shura

Kamus

Afrodite

Shion(diretor)

**Explicando a escolha de pares… Vai ter formação de vários casais conforme a história vai se desenrolando, tanto entre os alunos quanto com os professores. A ficha de pares seria o seguinte (Yuura-sama consegue complicar e enrolar as coisas).**

**Honmei(amor verdadeiro, entre alunos ou professores):**

**Casos(pode se ter até 3, entre alunos e professores)**

**Melhor amigo(ta eu achei que seria bom eles terem um melhor amigo)**

**Rival(com quem não foram com a cara, não é briga, mas tipo rivalidade mesmo)**

_**A minha ficha vai depender da de vocês. Espero que consiga fazer o Gabriel esquecer o Milo. Acho que seria isso...Então, até...**_


End file.
